Velenian
General information Dac Velenian Gwenrh (lit. The Living Language) was the language spoken on the planet of Velenius. The planet itself was a war-planet, and excelled in military force, warfare and tactics against the other inhabitants of the planet; the Nagas. In general, the language uses a pre- and suffix system alongside with a lot of particles instead of a case-system. It also only features very few to no irregularities, and grammatically should be easy to understand. The phonetics and pronunciation should be harder, as it has longer words, due to the load of pre- and suffixes. Phonology Consonants Vowels Alphabet Aa Bb Cc - Pronounced as 'ch'. Dd Ee Ff - Pronounced as 'fi'. Gg Hh - Pronounced as normal H if placed first in a word. Otherwise pronounced as 'eh' in front of preceding consonant. Ii Jj - Pronounced as 'sh'. Ll Mm Nn Oo Pp Qq - Pronounced as 'k'. Rr Tt Uu Vv Ww - Adverb Mark. Pronounced as a normal 'v'. Xx - Adjective Mark. Yy Zz - pronounced as 's'. Phonotactics Grammar Prefixes Prefixes are first of all used for the display of constituents in a sentence. Suffixes Personal suffixes between action and object must correspond such as: Vu'ina''' Velenia'ni' (Lit. "I live"). Adjectives must also obey to this rule when, so that correlation is easily spotted, such as: ''Vu'in'aVegenua'ni''' Ja Voleni Vayadexal'no' (Li. "I have a life good") which means 'I have a good life'. We see that the words 'I' and 'have' have the same suffix as they are correlating, however the word 'Life' being a third-person singular means that the adjective must have a corresponding suffix. These two suffixes are used to display possession between nouns. the ''-qjh suffix is like the English 's' added, as seen in the example above, and the ''-czh'' suffix is equivalent to the English particle 'of'. Particles Verbs The first paradigm displays the different tenses and aspects of the three most common verbs. For more information on the Combative Tense, see below. The scond paradigm shows the different auxiliary tenses of the five modal verbs. the verb Zetr is also the 'Future Mark' used to make the 'Simple Future' tense. Nouns Nouns are defined only by their articles and particles. The articles Ja, Je, Jo ''indicate an indefinite noun (''a or an in English), and Dac, Dec, Doc indicate definite (the in English). The particle ygh is used to show that the noun is plural, and is placed between the article and noun. In the three following paradigms are examples of nouns with their articles, and also in their three genders; Living, Half-living and Non-living. The first and last of these genders should be self-explanatory, however the "Half-living" gender can be confusing. Usually, it is used to indicate a form of 'unconsciousness' or 'faintedness' of the noun. It can also be used in a derogatory way when speaking to others. Pronouns Determiners Adjectives Adjectives in the Velenian language are distinguished from other words by the adjective marker, 'X' (pronounced like an english x). Adjectives are placed after the noun they describe, and are following an alphabetical order; meaning if there are more than one adjective to a noun, they would be listen in alphabetical order (the following would hence be listen: ladexal sentexal yadexal, and so on and so forth. Adjectives decline according to the following Paradigm: For more information on the Combative Tense, see below. Sentence Structure The Sentence Structure of the Velenian language is not a simple one. The basic principles are like this: *Verb *Subject *Direct Object(s) *Indirect Object(s) *Location Object(s) In between these are Adjectives, Adverbs, Prepositions, Paticles and more. *Adjectives are placed after the noun they describe. *Adverbs are placed after the verb they describe. *Prepositions are placed after the location they refer to. (It is harder to say exactly where the particles are placed in general, and therefore much easier on a one-by-one basis, so refer to the section on Particles above for more information.) Combative Tense The Velenian Language has the unique tense called the "Combative" tense. The combative tense is indicating "a time in battle" or "while fighting" and almost all grammatical declension (pre- and suffxies, som particles, inflection) is stripped from the words, using the basic root of the words. In the paradigms above, the root and the combative tense is exactly the same, to emphasis that there will be no inflection in the combative tense. Another characteristic of the Combative tense, sentence wise, is the (usually) lack of pronouns other than personal pronouns. Questions, for example, just aren't asked, because it is given that during battle, soldiers shouldn't ask questions; hence, why should questions be available in a combative tense? Vocabulary Example text Velanoami djha vuima ja ygh vamaet dzh; Vecizqami djha vuima ja ygh vajetae dzh; Verremirmi djha vuima ja ygh varreqz dzh. (As men we survive; As soldiers we fight; as kings we rule.) Category:Languages